ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie
Marie is a playable character from Persona series. She first appeared in 2012 remake video game of Persona 4. Biography The Legacy of Marie * Persona 4 Golden (2012) * Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (2014) * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) * Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) Appearance Marie has pale skin, chin-length brown to black hair and gray eyes (bright green in P4GA, PQ anime cutscene, P4AU artwork/gameplay, and P4D artwork). Her face is slightly made-up, having shadowed eyes and light pink lipstick. She wears a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. She carries a deep blue bag, adorned with golden designs and matching her officer's cap with a golden button and a V gravure, most likely as a reference to the Velvet Room. She also wears a special red choker necklace with a lock, symbolizing a secret within Marie in which the protagonist will have to unlock to find out what it is. As Kusumi-no-Okami, she wears a red and white attire that includes a hood. Her left eye changes color, similar to Ameno-sagiri. She seems to be barefoot, retaining her red choker necklace with a lock. In the True Ending, she wears a pair of black glasses, with a black and gray striped collar shirt and a white puffy blouse top. Personality When Marie is first met, she seems to be a very cold and antisocial individual. She is cranky, sarcastic, irritable, very foul-mouthed and often prone to mood swings. She will not hesitate to voice out her opinion or express her thoughts, regardless of how it would make everyone feel. As the player proceeds in her Social Link, however, it becomes apparent that her "lack of emotion" is basically just her way to deal with her own shyness, insecurity and naïveté. This is also why she wants the Protagonist to show her Inaba: She wants to learn about the world and who she really is. Marie sometimes expresses her thoughts in poems which often deal with depressing themes like farewells and existentialism, questioning her own origin. Besides this, Marie is into fashion, loves nature (another major theme in her poems) and is apparently concerned about her figure, which is why she only eats healthy food. As the story progresses, she forms a strong bond with the Protagonist and harbors feelings for him. Their relationship is close enough to make even Rise Kujikawa jealous, which always ends up with the two arguing over him such as when Rise said that she has "reserved" the Protagonist for Valentine's Day. Marie immediately brushed it off and said to cancel the reservation since it's the same as cheating. When flustered or embarrassed, Marie tends to talkreallyfastlikethis, and insult like "shutupIhateyouyoustupidjerk!" Theme Song Sprites Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Persona 4 Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2012 Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Wiki Category:Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Characters